


Childhood Friends Meet Again

by Prince_Levi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: In which they are both huge nerds, M/M, Oneshot, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Levi/pseuds/Prince_Levi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman and Erwin Smith were childhood friends until Levi moved away. Over 20 years later, they meet in a grocery store and they have a lot of catching up to do. Maybe too much that a trip to the store can offer.</p>
<p>[Giveaway prize]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Friends Meet Again

The raven-haired man let out a content sigh at how great today was. The crisp November air blew through Levi Ackerman’s hair, tossing chunks of his bangs into his eyes. He brushed them away, but they fell back into place regardless. If the weather is like this tomorrow then he should go running, he thought.   
Levi adjusted his bag-strap as it was slipping down his shoulder, and walked through the automatic opening doors before him. It was not as chilly inside the grocery store as it was outside, which was to be expected. Levi sighed. He needed milk, bread, apples, and a few more things he couldn’t recall at the moment. He quickly grabbed a basket.  
He pulled out his phone while he walked down the food aisle. Scrolling though the tons of notes he had saved on there, he finally found the shopping list he made yesterday night. Alright, so first things first, bread.   
“Levi?” An alien voice asked.   
He didn’t lift his head, but instead his gray eyes flicked upward. And continued to trail upwards until finally he had to lift his head a bit to see the other man’s face. Levi was met with piercing blue eyes, with so much familiarity in them that it almost pained Levi. He didn’t reply for a moment; the identity of this man was only just clicking in his head. Oh my god- “Holy shit... Erwin? Erwin Smith?”   
“Wow, it is you.” The blonde replied, a smile instantly flashing across his face. He was much taller than the last time Levi saw him.   
Levi immediately put his phone back into his tote-bag, a smirk of his own appearing as he gave Erwin his full attention. “I haven’t seen you since we were kids… How’ve you been?”   
“Quite well,” Erwin’s eyes flicked up and down Levi momentarily, as if sizing him up. “I actually just moved here a bit ago.”   
Levi couldn’t help but notice something about Erwin. Dear god, he’s hot. He’s almost ethereal. Erwin’s chest was broad, and his button-up long sleeve shirt just barely buttoned over it. He was tall and hardy, but not too big of a man. It left Levi’s thoughts running wild. Of course, Levi has always found Erwin to be good-looking since they were kids. But damned, Levi thought, if this man hasn’t been slammed by the puberty train and left looking like a god. Perhaps Levi is taking that description a bit too far though.  
“Oh, really?” Levi finally replied. “That’s good. This is a nice town...”  
“Yes, it is.” Erwin agreed with a smile, awkwardly trailing off as well.   
Erwin noticed something about Levi too: He’s adorable. The way his sweatshirt was size too big, and the sleeves ran down past the knuckles of his pale hands. Levi’s undercut was a very nice look for him as well, Erwin had to say. “Hey, uh, you need help looking for anything?”  
Levi cocked an eyebrow, a smug smirk tugging at his lips. “Are you going to help me with my errands?”  
“If you want me to.”  
He let out a small laugh, slinging his tote-bag to rest on his left shoulder and switching his right hand to hold the shopping basket. “I don’t see a problem with that. After all, I think we have a bit of catching up to do.”  
Now it was Erwin’s turn to laugh, following Levi as he led him down the bread aisle. “A bit of catching up? More like 21 years of catching up.”  
“God, has it been that long?” Levi muttered as he inspected the price of the bread he held in his hands. He switched it out for the cheaper one, and placed it in his basket. “I’m not that old.”   
“Yeah, it has. You were about 12 when you moved.” Erwin replied, followed by a light chuckle. “It got quiet when you were around to get me in trouble all the time.”  
Damn, it’s been over 20 years since he’s hung out with this blonde goof ball? Levi smiled, gray eyes flicking up to meet his. “Tsk. Don’t act like you were an angel.”  
“Well, weren’t you the practical jokester?” The blonde tilted his head a bit, being led to the next aisle by Levi. “I merely tried staying out of your way.”  
Levi snorted. He turned down the aisle and quickened his pace just a bit as he made his way to the milk section. “Whatever.”  
Erwin Smith shook his head with a smirk. They needed to hang out sometime soon, and catch up on things. A lot of things, to be specific. The text-tone of his phone caught him by surprise, and the blonde jumped to answer it. Ah, work. Of course it is. He doesn’t get a day off, just half of one because somebody decides he needs to come in and fill their position or some shit. “Hey, uh, Levi?”   
“Hm?” He hummed in response, looking for 2% milk.  
“I have to run. Are you free this weekend? It’d be nice to grab a coffee.”  
Levi leaned his head over his shoulder to look at Erwin with a smile. “Of course, sound fun.”  
“Looking forward to it then, Levi... It was nice speaking with you.”   
And with that, he waved a goodbye and made his way out of the store. The way Levi’s name fell so easily from Erwin’s lips made Levi strangely happy. Yet he has a coil of sadness in his chest- They once called each other best-friends, brothers even, and now they are nothing but acquaintances. Perhaps they could catch up, and be like that once again? It may be slightly childish to hope so, Levi thinks, but it’d be nice. He put the gallon of milk in his basket. The raven-haired man let out a content sigh at how great today was.

**Author's Note:**

> God, they're such dorky old farts. But anyhow! This is a prize for commanderbolo from Tumblr. Hope you enjoy, my fellow Eruri shipper! :) 
> 
> edit: I want to make this an actual story, maybe? I don't know. We'll see!


End file.
